1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foldable bags for carrying articles. More particularly, the invention concerns an easy-to-use foldable bag such as a lunch bag having an integral pouch into which the bag can be conveniently folded for transport and storage.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Various types of lunch and shopping bag configurations have been suggested in the past. Such prior art devices are typically fabricated from paper, plastic or cloth and can be discarded or folded in a loose manner for storage and subsequent use. Certain re-usable type prior art bags are constructed from a nylon material and are provided with fasteners of various types for closing the mouth of the bag. However, the bags, when closed, are difficult to carry and generally no provision is made for retaining the bag in a compact, folded storage configuration when it is not in use.
The carrying bag construction of the present invention provides substantial improvements over prior art shopping and lunch bags. More particularly, when not in use the bags can be tightly folded and conveniently stored within a small pouch that forms an integral part of the bag. The novel storage pouch is arranged so that the bag can be quickly and easily folded inwardly upon itself and inserted into the pouch to form an extremely compact construction that is readily receivable in a pants pocket or purse. Forming a part of the storage pouch is a closure panel which functions to securely close the pouch and to positively maintain the bag in its highly compact, folded transport and storage configuration.
In one form of the invention, a foldable bag, suitable for use as a lunch bag, includes novel closure means for use in closing the mouth of the bag so as to provide sanitary storage for foods such as sandwiches, fruit and the like. Uniquely, the closure also functions as a convenient handle for carrying the lunch bag from place to place. In its unfolded configuration, the bag is large enough to carry a number of articles including sandwiches and the like. However, when folded into its storage configuration, it can easily be transported even in a child's pants pocket.